In an approach known to the applicants, an NMOS transistor is used for both a read and a program operation in a one transistor (1T) eFuse bit cell. In some conditions, the applicants have recognized that the bit line current leakage can degrade the performance of an amplifier used in sensing the data for the bit cell.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.